


The Angel's Demon Love

by eltigre221



Series: Rex/Emmet Series (The Lego Movies + AUs) [9]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Angels, Angels and Demons AU, Badcop and good cop are special case, Character Death, Death, Demon Gods, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Joker is a demon, Lord Business is a high ranking angel, M/M, NOT Religious, PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR NOT BEING 'ACCURATE' THIS IS MY OWN INTERPRETATION, Prophecies, Weddings, alien invasions, angel gods, batman an angel, because why not, benny is an angel, changed my mind, demons or fallen angels, emmet is angel god, is the piece good or evil?, lots of weird things, lucy is an arch angel, master building elements, metalbeard is a fallen angel, not until later, obviously, powers disappearing, rex is demon god, to be explained later, unikitty and vitruvius are fallen angels, various other master builders are angels, watevra is half and half
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: According to ancient prophecies, a special one will arise and reshape the world. However an even older prophecy states that an angel with pure white wings will fall unless the dark winged demon god can save him.But how can he save the Angel God? When the Angel God is missing?





	1. Another Day

That morning everything changed had begun like any other in the life of the hidden, kinda, Angel God Emmet Brickowski’s life in Bricksburg. He’s gotten up said good morning to his home and all the various walls and doors in his home, as well as good morning to his special houseplant Planty. He went through the daily instructions, he kinda finds them silly, but it helps him blend in and hide so why not follow the instructions. Though it doesn’t help when he can see angel and devil people all over and they have to blend in too because of the instructions. Emmet found them silly about hiding your ‘true nature’ or if you have wings, they aren’t appropriate, always keep them hidden.

He can see everyone’s wings as clear as day, fallen angels, angels, and demons alike all over. Though he hides his wings too. He wishes he didn’t have to, they long to be free and open to the air and fly high through the skies again. To truly be free and let their light shine upon all those he cares for, which is everyone. Though Emmet does wish he had someone close to his heart to care for. It’d be really nice, he’d have someone so close that his powers can become exponentially more powerful.

He went through every single instruction, he hates paying for the overpriced coffee, though he loves how they brew it. He wishes it wasn’t so expensive. Once at work he helped everyone around him, as he loves to do everyday. Though he wonders if Taco Tuesday will be all that it’s cracked up to be next week. Business may have angel wings… but something is off about him.

After a long day of listening to that same song, though Emmet loved Everything is Awesome, a bit of remixing would be nice to enjoy it even more. He wanted to spend time with some of his coworkers but they all ignored him, and he lost his instructions.

“Ah no, I’ll catch up later,” he called to his absent minded coworkers, all of them a mix of the three races that were all hidden. “Where did that stupid thing, ah there it is.” Emmet smiled and grabbed the book, but heard a ‘whoosh’. He turned and saw a dark cloaked angel with black wings with pink and blue tips, very nice, unusual for an angel to have dark wings, but not unheard of. He’s even seen devils with bright colored wings.

“Look buddy you shouldn’t be here,” he said and read off the instructions and looked over the report section. He didn’t wanna do this and was about to make a report with his phone but froze at the angel’s face. She was beautiful… but something told Emmet that he shouldn’t get with this one. She’d hurt him if he wasn’t careful. But how can one of his angel’s look so beautiful be able to hurt him? Him the plain god? But then he saw it and was glad he was frozen already, he saw her archangel status. One of his highest warriors. Of course she can’t exactly see him for who he really is, the ancient rules dictated this long ago, but regardless Emmet was nervous as she left and he ran down after her. Only to trip and fall into the hole in the ground that she opened up.

He fell for a long time and ended up in a lot of pain until he got himself stabbed on a rock at the seeming bottom, and was going to a nice safe place. Until he was fung over to and on a lot of cobwebs and deadly weapons, until he went down another deep hole and crashed. It was painful. Especially when his instructions and hard hat both landed on him.

“Well that was painful, note to self never follow your archangels anywhere ever again.” Emmet groaned as he sat up and wondered where the heck he was. He looked around it seemed to be a deep dark underground cavern beneath all of Bricksburg. Strange, he’s never seen this before. He looked up and saw a strange crystal formation around a strange red piece. For some reason the piece was calling out to him, but why? He’s just an ordinary angel god and he’s not meant for much in life. At least this one in Bricksburg. Wasn’t he?

“Perhaps I should listen to the voices, they don’t sound all that dangerous and I’m not getting my ‘don’t trust this’ vibe.” Emmet whispered to himself and carefully walked over to the piece as if he’s in a trance. He stepped over the stupid book he’d foolishly followed, and though he was scared, he carefully touched the piece with his hand and suddenly. He was overcome with an intense and powerful vision.

He couldn’t begin to understand it, but he did know one thing, whatever ancient legend that was spoken of… its coming true. All Emmet could hear of the legend was that a powerful angel with wings of white will fall; and only the dark winged demon god can save the angel. It didn’t make sense… angels and demons… though they get along for the sake of hiding… have had thousands of years of war behind them. Even Fallen Angels keep to themselves. Although Emmet hasn’t really connected to his fellow kind in a long time, or well communicated with any angelic, demonic, or fallen angels, at least with them knowing he’s one of them. Who knows, maybe times have changed.


	2. Training?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmet trains to become a Master Builder and hears a worrying prophecy.

Emmet groaned awake as he wished like hell his last thoughts before passing out after having that vision were right. After waking up in the police station, specifically designed to ensure specific people can’t escape, and meeting the strangest, and honestly one of the few people he could trust with his secret, Cop ever. Half demon and half angel perfectly, even if something happened to either, the other half wouldn’t take over. They are perfectly balanced and quite possibly one of the few exceptions to the rules that can see all his wings in their entirety. Though Emmet wasn’t too sure since they were keen on killing him for having that strange piece stuck to his back and it can’t come off.

Looking around, Emmet sighed at the strange apartment the crazy lollipop man Vitruvius made. He was hiding out here with the old man and that… archangel Wyldstyle. Odd, he knows no archangel named that, but it has been a long time. He wishes he could spread his wings like he’d normally do when upset, but thanks to that stupid red piece on his back; he can’t.

Vitruvius was strange too, he seemed like a fallen angel, and quite possibly is, but his wings are so badly damaged it’s impossible to tell. However he is blind so he can’t see Emmet’s own wings which is a good thing. “I don’t wanna let anyone know.” Emmet whispered and sat up and looked around the apartment, Vitruvius was downstairs playing the piano, tonight they should be beginning his training as a Master Builder.

How the world was gonna end on Taco Tuesday, unless they stop Lord Business and ensure he can never use the Kragle to freeze the world. He also supposedly plans on awakening the Demon God so yeah there’s that thing too. Though that’s impossible. The only way to awaken the Demon God, was for the Angel God, that’s him, to cry within the other god’s presence, but what are the odds of that happening?

“Let anyone know what  _ Special _ ?” Wyldstyle asked as she glared over at him, hating him for taking away what she deemed to be her destiny.

“None of your business you wanna be DJ,” he said softly and rubbed his head and wishes he could fly. He does not like this archangel of his. She’s rude, crude, and incredibly insecure with her romantic life and her emotions. Let alone probably her own name. “When will Vitruvius be done?” He asked carefully.

“Right now,” the old blind man smiled and came down to them. Or rather up to them as he was walking all over the walls and ceiling. “Are you ready to begin your training Emmet?” The very old master builder asked.

“Yes, I am,” he said, even if he finds the concept of building things to be annoying.

“Let’s start with the basics, go with your instincts,” he said. Emmet resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance at that. His instincts told him to go fly away from this nuthouse and where he’d feel safe, but maybe just taking two pieces and slapping them together will help. He did so and it was strange… but nice, and so different from building with instructions like he does at work. He hummed and grabbed a few more pieces and just built what was coming to his mind, he wanted to go crazy, but having a structure of what to make will be much easier to do. That and it will last and not likely to break. So he decided to build his idea he had forever ago, the double decker couch, even if they think it’s useless. He likes it, so why can’t it have at least some form of a purpose.

“Really that stupid double decker couch?” Wyldstyle snarked at him, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Vitruvius said go with my instincts, so I did,” Emmet replied and somehow managed to keep the heavy sarcasm out of his voice. Though mentally it was all over. Especially with how crude she’s being, though given she wanted to be ‘The Special’ it makes sense, doesn’t mean she has to be rude all the time.

“Well perhaps we can try something a bit more crazy next,” Vitruvius said.

“It doesn’t feel right, I like having stability, something that won’t get destroyed easily.” Emmet told the very old fallen angel as he mused the couch he made and was happy how it turned out. “I mean it might be nice, but I like making something that can last,” Emmet rubbed one of the supports of his couch.

“You should still try, you never know when you’ll need to make something crazy to get away from someone.” Vitruvius said gently, and was impressed by this unique Master Builder in training’s words. His words were impressive as Master Builders like to make things quick and something that’s for a one time use, not multiple. Perhaps Emmet is the special he foretold about, even if his prophecy isn't all true, someone who wanted to not always reshape the future, but build one solid future that could lead to a lasting peace between everyone.

Wyldstyle was glaring, wishing that it was her who was destined to save everyone, then they’d be on their way to Lord Business’ Office Tower and go in there guns blazing and trying to put the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle. But no, they have to waste time teaching this nobody how to Masterbuild. He doesn’t even have wings! He doesn’t belong in their war.

But first thing tomorrow they’d have to head to Cloud CookCoo Land to get help from their fellow Master Builders and come up with a plan to defeat Lord Business. Emmet really wishes he was back home where things made sense, instead of being dragged into a war that he shouldn’t even be apart of.

“So what is this prophecy anyways?” Emmet asked as he played with a couple of small pieces in his hands to make tiny towers. “You never really explained what it was about or anything, or if you did I didn’t pay attention.”

Wyldstyle glared angrily at him while Vitruvius said. “This prophecy I predicted shortly after High Angel Lord Business stole the superweapon known as The Kragle. I believe it ties in with an ancient angel prophecy, but I am probably wrong.”

“Please stop beating around the bush,” Emmet asked kindly and looked at the pair.

“A special one with face of the two gods, shall make the Piece of Resistance found from the hiding refuge underground. With a noble army of all three races at the helm, this Master Builder shall thwart the Kragle and save the many realms.” Vitruvius began to say, and it seemed like that was the prophecy when his eyes glowed bright white and he said a new one. “The God of Angels with his heart so true, his wings of pure white when opened in all their glorious light will bring hope and fear to all. The sign of eternal peace and hope brought to the lives of all. But a word of caution to his beautiful wings of white, should he begin to lose hope and faith and choose to change, he shall begin a fall from which he can never recover. Yet there is hope for our Angel God; should he cry before the reveal of his wings, the Demon God shall awaken once more, and save the Angel God before he can fall.”

Wyldstyle looked to be in shock at this and Emmet was terrified! He was going to fall? If he lost hope? But that doesn’t make sense? He’s always full of hope, even after having his heart ripped out by the ‘friends’ he’s made. He wasn’t too surprised, they never liked inviting him places and they all unwound with their wings open and out after work…. Was it because he doesn’t like to show off his wings that people didn’t wanna be with him? He shook his head at that, if they wanted to show their wings to him, then he’ll show his! Once this stupid piece is off his back.

Maybe once in Cloud Cookoo Land someone can get this thing off his back and his wings can come on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so the first prophecy is Vitruvius' fake one for the Special, the second one is a real prophecy.
> 
> also Wyldstyle is very grumpy in this, she isn't redeemed until waaay later, but she can be... likeable... ish for a while


	3. Plans Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in Cloud Cookoo Land... but chaos follows and Emmet... his powers... what's happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emmet is Sassy here, I like sassy Emmet

Of course nothing can ever be easy for Emmet. The day they were heading to Cloud Cookoo Land, exactly five days away from TAKOS TUESDAY when President Business was going to end the world. They’re attacked by Bad Cop and an entire army of robot police officers that Business uses to patrol and keep tabs on all kinds of ‘nasties’ that are going against the rules of the president of their world.

“Of course,” Emmet whispered as they were on the roof and trying to keep away from the cop, who seemed to have had his angel half forcibly suppressed by something. Not good. Whatever happened between his escape two days ago and now, it couldn’t have been good for the man. “I will help them,” Emmet whispered the promise as Wyldstyle argued they’d rather Emmet die that give up the piece.

“Since when did my life become a bargaining chip lady?” He demanded at the archangel. “Even if I died, you’d have to drag my corpse along because this stupid thing is permanently stuck to my back.” Emmet reminded her and even the cops had to admit the guy had a point, why is he a bargaining chip? He’s a nobody, unless your Bad Cop and he can see beneath the surface.

“Is it just me or is he talkin’ more sense than that there lady?” A robot cowboy officer asked.

“It ain’t just you,” another robot cop said as they soon had to start firing at the group of three that began to try and escape. The female angel was making a flying device to have them fly away, which Emmet found insulting, as did probably most of the people on the ground who had wings. Though their attempts were foiled and Wyldstyle had to build this crazy and funky looking pig drawn carriage, ironic because Emmet hates pigs.

He has nothing really against them, but at the moment he hated getting chased around by them. Wyldstyle used them to get away from the robot cops and BadCop, however Emmet had to make a temporary spoke so they could keep going and outrun their enemies. They were able to, but landed on a train and were still being chased by the officer, who shot something at them, and whatever it was caused a lot of agony for Emmet as pain shot up his left leg. He screamed in pain as the Master Builder’s made a ramp to get BadCop off their trail.

Sadly he transformed his car into a plane, seriously? “I swear I’m in some freaky movie right now,” Emmet whispered as the cop was going to send them to their deaths, Wyldstyle thanked him for saving her life, even if it was pointless.

“Well even if it was pointless, this is about the most fun I’ve had since… a long time.” Emmet smiled and really wishes he could bring his wings out.

Wyldstyle tried to reach for him and Emmet saw her wings coming out, he smiled softly and was going to take her hand, trust her to save him. When out of nowhere the three of them were saved by a black metal plane shaped like a bat, and none other than Batman appearned and saved their lives, his own very, very dark grey feathered wings looked nice. Big and strong and good for a hero. His status as an angel seemed to be high up, but not as high as himself or as Wyldstyle’s archangel status.

“I have to be in a movie now,” Emmet whispered before shouting out in joy, “Batman!”

“What’s up everyone I’m here now.” He smirked.

“Babe, perfect timing,” Wyldstyle grinned.

“Oh, you two are a thing?” Emmet asked happily.

“Yeah, see Bats and I met up at this secret convention for angels, right babe?” She asked and Batman wasn’t even in the ship. He was over rebuilding BadCop’s plane into a baby carriage and arrived back in the ship after doing so.

“Alright, that’s pretty impressive,” Emmet told the dark grey winged man.

“Thanks man… hey… do I know you?” He asked after getting a good look at Emmet’s slightly tan face and generic face.

“Maybe, but probably not, I’ve got the most generic face in the world and realms, I can look like anyone,” Emmet told Batman. “Hey aren’t we going to crash into the Old West’s sun?” He asked and pointed at the sun.

“Nope, but close enough on how we get closer to Cloud Cookoo Land.” Vitruvius said as Batman opened a portal to a mythical place called Middle Zealand.

“Where and when are we now?” Emmet asked as he saw beautiful lush forests.

“We’re in Middle Zealand, nice place, based off the Middle Ages, oh and they have actual dragons here.” Vitruvius smiled at Emmet as they were almost torched by a dragon as Batman changed his plane to a car and drove them to safety.

“I need to get out more,” Emmet commented as he watched the landscape go by.

“Why you don’t look pale,” Batman commented and Wyldstyle chuckled at that.

Emmet chuckled too. “Well no, working in the sun all day doing construction helps with that, but I meant outside of Bricksburg. I… I’ve forgotten what it’s like to just go out and live. Focused on hiding so much… forgot why … why it was so important to begin with.” He sighed wistfully and beamed at the sight of a rainbow up ahead. They drove up and parked the car. They got out and Vitruvius gave the secret knock… and it opened up a whole new world of strangeness to the hidden Angel God.

It was beautiful and he couldn’t help but be in awe of the bright colors and chaos. Even if chaos isn’t his thing and more a thing for his fallen brethren, but with the massive mix of angels, demons, and fallen angels, and then he saw her flying down to them with her multiple wings, the sign of a god or leader of a specific classification, given by her wings and the aura around her. Emmet knew this feline-ish female was the leader/god of the Fallen Angels. She has beautiful six pair of wings, like he himself has, only hers were breathtakingly beautiful pink with red and blue spotted tips. She wasn’t as tall as he was, given he’s only about 5’11”. Wyldstyle was around 6’0” and Vitruvius an inch shorter than Emmet. Batman was 6’1”. This fallen angel god/goddess seemed to be about 5’9”, but with her either real or fake horn; she reached 6’0”.

She wore pinks and blues and yellows all mix-matched in her hoodie, undershirt, skirt, leggings and boots. “Hii~ I am Princess Unikitty! I welcome all of you to Cloud Cookoo Land!” She cheered and called herself a princess, well she technically is royalty, a god. Even if being a fallen angel in the past was a bad thing, she made a beautiful home for all their three kinds. Unikitty should be regarded as a queen; but to each their own.

“This place is so strange and cooky, but also amazing at how many angels, demons, and fallen angels all get along. How do they know what to and what not to do?” Emmet asked Unikitty as she showed them around. It was even strange to walk all around and upside down to get anywhere.

“Well here in Cloud Cookoo Land we have no real rules. Aside from one, but everyone follows it.” Unikitty told him as she floated around and flapped her main wings that were out. The others were hidden. As usual with the gods of the three races. From old times at least.

“So what are the ‘no real rules’?” Emmet asked.

“Well there are no bedtimes, no frownie faces, no bushy mustaches, no baby sitters, and in general no negativity of any kind.” She listed off the ‘anti rules’.

“You just said ‘no’ like a bunch of times,” Wyldstyle commented.

“There’s also no consistency,” Unikitty giggled. Emmet smiled, she’s a sweet thing. He wonders how and when she fell, but given her wings, the main way to tell an angel has fallen, the wings have a less bright sheen than an angel does, but brighter than demons who have no glow to their wings at all.

“Any idea is a good idea, except the not-so-nice ones,” Unikitty purred, actually purred. Perhaps she was part cat and unicorn. “Those ones must be buried so deep down that you can never, ever,  **EVER** , find them.” She cheered but turned red on the second ever. But it faded once she was calmed down.

“The other Master Builders are waiting in the dog for the meeting to start,” Unikitty informed them.

“The what?” Emmet asked as she pointed towards a big dome-like building that had a dog’s head. He was amazed at all the people coming in, from all three races and all their wings were out, he wishes his own could come out as well. But this stupid piece on his back wouldn’t let him. Sure maybe his other wings, but he wants his main ones out. Maybe when this is all over he’ll have them out all the time?

Superman, Wonder Woman, all DC characters, some famous cartoon ones, Ninjago Ninjas, one or two Marvel Lego Mini Figures, even those from Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings were there. Emmet felt like he was in the biggest movie universe crossover in existence… “I wonder if I just made a mental joke?” He hummed as Vitruvius got the meeting started, his own soft blue and green damaged wings out.

He began with a brief roll call of several Master Builders/members of their army. Though Emmet wasn’t sure what to do or how to take down Business. He doesn’t know the layout of the office tower, or the specific skills of the various members of their army. A leader needs to know these things. He even said as much once asked to speak.

This lead to a lot of groans from the Master Builders, but one, a large Pirate said the whole folly of storming Business’ Office Tower was foolish. He and a group of Master Builders attempted to defeat the High Ranking Angel and his army of robots and Bad Cop.

“Well how did you sneak in? If he has all those security measures, didn’t you take countermeasures into account to ensure he couldn’t detect you right away? Hiding wings as best possible and avoiding his gaze as the higher in rank you are for any of the three races means you can see more hidden wings. Giving a gift to the secretary robot as she most likely has large stress being Business’ assistant in the office; and being treated nice would’ve given her incentive to let you sneak around.” Emmet listed off counter measures as Metalbeard explained the security measures. “Also driving one of the Octan Vans to hide as using your own vehicles wouldn’t end well as it’d be more than obvious you’re not apart of his company and the security robots would know it’s a threat.”

Metalbeard the Fallen Angel, still has wings regardless of losing most of his body, looked embarrassed by that. They hadn’t thought of any countermeasures. Just thought of looking cool and thinking they could beat Business while being disorganized. “Metalbeard you have experience being in the Office Tower, and we just need to be more organized with taking down Business.” Emmet assured the pirate soldier/Master Builder.

The others took this news well, it isn’t hopeless. They just have to be more organized and play to their strengths. Things were looking up… until BADCOP SOMEHOW FOUND THEM AND WAS DEMANDING THE SPECIAL AND THE PIECE OF RESISTANCE.

How the hell did he find them? But the answer came to the tracker stuck in the skin of Emmet’s leg. Emmet was horrified that he’d lead everyone here to their doom. They had to work together… until Batman said everyone for themselves, Metalbeard got outta dodge as did majority of the Master Builders there, but they were being kidnapped, even though they tried to fight back and keep Emmet safe as well. He hated being useless and wanted to fight… but… why can’t he? Even as everyone is descending into chaos around him, his mind is hurting as is his heart. Why can’t he access his old abilities to fight? What is happening to him?

“What’s going on?” He whispered and looked at his hands as he felt his energy being depleted as robots tried to rip him apart. Wyldstyle got Batman to help them. He removed the tracker and they had to get away; so they along with Unikitty, Spaceman Benny, Vitruvius, and Metalbeard, whom would be coming in later to help. Emmet and Batman both suggested going to the water, but Emmet couldn’t help. His mind and body weren’t responding to each other properly. He doesn’t even know why.

“Why am I so useless?” He whispered as he built the couch he once took pride in as the others built the submarine together… granted it was cool but… it felt wrong. He looked at Unikitty who was close to crying. He felt awful and walked towards her and hugged her gently, trying to send to her a warm gentle energy, he hopes it went through. Because shortly after… chaos began again… the sub was coming apart at the seams, but the only thing that wasn’t, was the couch he made… maybe… maybe….


	4. Enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being rescued by Metalbeard it's time to start planning.
> 
> Prepare for Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emmet hears things... but will it all be good or bad?
> 
> Two timelines branch from one moment and only in one will things end well.

Emmet was glad they had enough time to plan and get the pieces they needed for their plan to save the world. But he felt weaker by the day and the closer they got to TACO TUESDAY. He doesn’t know if the others have noticed, but at the moment all he needs to do it just come up with the plan so that they can safely disarm the Kragle and save the world and all it’s realms.

Emmet moved to sleep when he heard something being whispered above the ship by the other Master Builders. Moving as quietly as he could he got closer to listen in on their conversation.

“Look we can’t keep kidding ourselves, he’s useless. He couldn’t even fight in the last battle.” Wyldstyle whispered to the others.

“I left yon battle, I cannot give mine own take,” Metalbeard said, and it sounded like he was skeptical of what Emmet couldn’t be sure.

“He froze, he isn’t a leader.” Wyldstyle said coldly.

“Wyldstyle he said it himself he’s been in hiding so long he can’t even remember why,” Batman reminded his girlfriend.

“I don’t think he’s even one of us! We’re all angels or fallen angels and the occasional demon, no one saw any wings.” She told him.

“The piece could be preventing them from coming out. Most people have some kind of wings.” Benny added and sounded nervous of his own words. “Right Unikitty?” The blue astronaut had suffered brain damage in the past, and also has a big obsession with spaceships and his wings were slim but a beautiful blue color.

“Yeah, I saw the outlines of wings on Emmet but they looked to be painfully forced down.” The feline added and looked really upset at that. “And you know Gods of Angel, Demon, and Fallen Angel kinds can see  _ all _ wings Wyldstyle.”

“I’m not buying it, he shouldn’t be here. He isn’t a warrior, he can’t even Master Build right, he shouldn’t be the special.” She said vehemently. “He is no leader of an army.”

“But it was his build that saved our lives.” Benny argued, but he sounded unsure.

“And it be his reasoning that brought light the folly of mine own misadventure in attempting to take down Business,” Metalbeard added but his tone was now becoming unsure.

“That is enough out of all of you, I may not be able to physically see anymore, but I can say for certainty this, Emmet is the most powerful being to ever exist. He just can’t access his wings due to the piece on his back and it potentially stealing his energy. And if he is an angel so long from the field of battle than the chaos of Cloud Cookoo Land’s battle must’ve seriously messed with the man.” Vitruvius shouted at the group and defended Emmet passionately.

“But he didn’t do anything useful,” Wyldstyle said, and at that point Emmet had heard enough. Emmet frowned and moved himself down to the floor and ignored the rest of what they were saying.

“Am I really that… useless? I know I’m an absent god due to being in hiding, but… do they really think that way about me?” He frowned, speaking lowly, and felt like crying, but it wouldn’t solve anything.

Emmet looked over his plan, they only had one shot of getting it right, and everything was accounted for. He didn’t know where to put Vitruvius aside from somewhere where he’d be out of the way since he is blind, but a very capable fighter. Benny knows 1980s tech maybe pair him with Metalbeard to take out the security system. Batman and Unikitty can distract Business as Bruce Wayne and Unikitty in disguise to help aid the billionaire. While Emmet and Wyldstyle sneak through with some disguises to get to the room holding the Kragle. Even if the thing might explode because of Emmet putting the piece on at least the realms will be safe.

“Maybe sacrificing myself will lead to the safety of others.” Emmet whispered. “I can’t cry, don’t be … don’t give in Emmet.” He told himself and knew soon enough they’ll have to enact their plan.

After telling everyone the full plan, it was soon time to execute it. Batman and Benny got them past security drive up, and after getting to the relic room on the top of the Office Tower to disguise themselves. Everything was going well, aside from Benny unable to turn off the lasers because of the faulty and honestly very stupid voice controls for the security room of the Kragle.

And after a heart to heart with Wyldstyle, Emmet learned about her and told her that it’s okay that she isn’t the special. She already is special as an archangel, and even if she wasn’t the one of the prophecy. Emmet is proud of her, and even if she doesn’t understand just yet how much that will mean, she will in time.

She left to take care of her part of the work and Batman with Emmet both got ready to stop the Kragle, sadly they were found out. And Business had them all brought down to the Think Tank. Vitruvius though put up an incredible fight despite being blind and old and with his crippled wings out he couldn’t fly away, even if he wanted to. Yet as he kept up beating the robots, Emmet was getting a horrific feeling. One that wouldn’t go away, he wanted to say something, anything, but before he could, Lord Business, the high ranking angel, used one of his relics to slice the head off the old and now dead fallen angel.

Emmet screamed, it was a raw high pitched scream, ancient, the cry to signify the loss of life taken unfairly in battle. As this was such a horrible and unjust death, several others screamed as well, Wyldstyle joining too. Lord Business covered his ears and glared at them all, Vitruvius was the enemy to him, and so would not be mourned. But to recall the ancient cries, this Special must be an ancient angel.

Using his robots, Lord Business forced the Special down on a platform, strapped to it as he had the other Master Builders forced into Think Tank Pods, or just tied down for Metalbeard.

“You know I could just as easily torture you and the other Master Builders, but a hidden ancient one like you, and higher ranking than even me? No, I want you to suffer,” Business said as he grinned darkly down and using a different relic than the one he used to decapitate Vitruvius, “But first let’s get rid of the only thing that can stop me.” He said and sliced off, none too carefully, the piece of resistance from Emmet’s back and mockingly threw it out the glass window.

Emmet was horrified as were the others. But something was surging inside him, it was his strength. It was returning in massive waves, and in that moment something happened an event that in another timeline didn’t happen, in the other timeline Emmet let loose his wings and unleashed a fury of anger onto the high ranked Angel and showed his displeasure with all six of his wings bared to the world. All done without a single tear shed… but that timeline isn’t this one. Emmet may have felt his power returning now that the piece was off his back, but he was also filled with increasing and rising feelings of guilt and pain and hurt.

Lord Business mocked him and kept him attached to the one thing that was going to power a massive electric shock to fry the brains of all the Master Builders and opposers to Business’ plans. Emmet begged for their lives to be spared, yet his pleas fell upon deaf ears as Business took to using the Kragle on the first location, Emmet’s ‘hometown’ Bricksburg.

As Business left and gave them all a nice view of the chaos, Emmet began to whimper, his heart… it hurt so much… he couldn’t take it… he cried. He felt that first desolate and painful tear falling down his face. The second it hit the ground… something happened… something… insane….

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so in this AU there is a lot of stuff going on, but basically like the First Movie, Business wants to freeze everything and make it perfect, he's an evil angel.
> 
> Emmet is the Angel God, whom has gone away in hiding along with all others of his kind, both angel, fallen angel, and demon. Due to wars raging so bad and after humans found out and started attacking them, they all had to go into hiding. Angels and Demons can live a SUPER long time, and be reborn if they die, doesn't happen often, but it can happen. Their wings can be hidden and the higher in rank you are, the more you can see the hidden wings. (kinda like a light outline of the wings you have and their color)
> 
> Angels and Demons and Fallen Angels ALL HAVE DIFFERENT COLORED WINGS and their wing colors can change over time; due to mental or physical health.
> 
> Also Master Building works like in the movie, but I will have some liberties, mainly because it's MY AU and I do what I want. They'll look 'humanoid with wings' but the world is building pieces like Lego.
> 
> Rex will come in, in later chapters, and has his own interesting arc.
> 
> I am mostly making this up as I go, but please bear with me.


End file.
